bprofandomcom-20200216-history
Needed Contributions
Images, Stats, & Story Translations Needed! These are the list of what we currently need for B-PROJECT～Muteki＊Dangerous～ Game. If you're unsure of where to access any of these things in the game, leave a comment and we will help. Card View= List of Card Views (Better Quality) *【The World's Only】Ashu Yuta (SR+) |-| Card CGs= List of Card CGs *【The World's Only】Ashu Yuta (SR+) |-| Idol Roads= If you are unable to edit the pictures yourself, submit your screenshots of the idol road to this gdrive and we will piece them together. Create a folder with the card's name in the gdrive and upload the images to the respective folder. Ensure that the images overlaps with each other. List of Idol Roads * 【BIRTHDAY PARTY】Masunaga Kazuna (part 2) * 【ON THE STAGE】Osari Hikaru * 【Admired Stage】Osari Hikaru * 【BIRTHDAY PARTY】Osari Hikaru * 【PHOTO BOOK】Sekimura Mikado (part 2) * 【BIRTHDAY PARTY】Teramitsu Yuduki * 【PHOTO BOOK】Teramitsu Yuduki * 【BIRTHDAY PARTY】Teramitsu Haruhi * 【PHOTO BOOK】Teramitsu Haruhi * 【BIRTHDAY PARTY】Fudo Akane * 【PHOTO BOOK】Fudo Akane (part 2) * 【PHOTO BOOK】Shingari Miroku * 【CHINA TOWN】Masunaga Kazuna * 【CHINA TOWN】Nome Tatsuhiro * 【CHINA TOWN】Sekimura Mikado * 【Rose Petal Bath】Aizome Kento * 【BIRTHDAY SWEETS】Masunaga Kazuna *【Latte Art】Masunaga Kazuna *【The World's Only】Ashu Yuta *【Collab Cafe】Nome Tatsuhiro *【Date Coord】Onzai Momotaro |-| Stats= If you are not sure where to input the stats, leave a comment here and we will do it for you. List of MIN & MAX Stats * 【CHINA TOWN】Kitakado Tomohisa (MAX) * 【BIRTHDAY PARTY】Masunaga Kazuna (MAX) * 【Admired Stage】Osari Hikaru (MAX) * 【PHOTO BOOK】Nome Tatsuhiro * 【CHINA TOWN】Sekimura Mikado (MAX) * 【PHOTO BOOK】Sekimura Mikado (MAX) * 【BIRTHDAY PARTY】Teramitsu Yuduki (MAX) * 【PHOTO BOOK】Teramitsu Yuduki * 【BIRTHDAY PARTY】Teramitsu Haruhi (MAX) * 【BIRTHDAY PARTY】Fudo Akane (MAX) * 【PHOTO BOOK】Fudo Akane (MAX) * 【BIRTHDAY SWEETS】Masunaga Kazuna (MAX) *【Latte Art】Masunaga Kazuna (MAX) *【The World's Only】Ashu Yuta (MAX) |-| SSR++ GIFs= List of SSR++ GIFs (Card View & CG) *【BIRTHDAY PARTY】Kitakado Tomohisa *【BIRTHDAY PARTY】Ashu Yuta (Card View) *【BIRTHDAY PARTY】Masunaga Kazuna (Card View) *【Three-legged Race】Masunaga Kazuna *【Studious】Masunaga Kazuna *【Flower Garden】Osari Hikaru *【Admired Stage】Osari Hikaru *【BIRTHDAY PARTY】Osari Hikaru *【Power To Smile】Osari Hikaru *【Dreaming Scenery】Osari Hikaru (Card View) *【BIRTHDAY PARTY】Nome Tatsuhiro *【PHOTO BOOK】Nome Tatsuhiro *【Art Stage】Teramitsu Yuduki *【BIRTHDAY PARTY】Teramitsu Yuduki *【PHOTO BOOK】Teramitsu Yuduki *【Flower Garden】Teramitsu Haruhi *【BIRTHDAY PARTY】Teramitsu Haruhi *【Autumn Sky Date】Fudo Akane *【Surprise】Fudo Akane *【BIRTHDAY PARTY】Fudo Akane (Card View) *【Flower Garden】Shingari Miroku *【Athletic】Shingari Miroku *【BIRTHDAY PARTY】Shingari Miroku *【PHOTO BOOK】Shingari Miroku *【CHINA TOWN】Masunaga Kazuna (Card View) *【CHINA TOWN】Sekimura Mikado *【CHINA TOWN】Teramitsu Haruhi‎‎ (Card View) *【CHINA TOWN】Fudo Akane‎ *【New Year's Eve】Fudo Akane *【BIRTHDAY SWEETS】Nome Tatsuhiro (Card View & 8 secs gif) * 【A New Door】Nome Tatsuhiro (Card View) * 【Hot Milk】Teramitsu Haruhi (Card View) * 【BIRTHDAY SWEETS】Sekimura Mikado (Card View) * 【Pursuing Recipe】Shingari Miroku * 【Chocolate for Friends】Teramitsu Yuduki (Card View) * 【BIRTHDAY SWEETS】Masunaga Kazuna (Card View) *【Collab Cafe】Nome Tatsuhiro *【Latte Art】Masunaga Kazuna (Card View) |-| Costumes= List of Costumes * 【BIRTHDAY PARTY】Masunaga Kazuna * 【Three-legged Race】Masunaga Kazuna * 【Admired Stage】Osari Hikaru * 【INVINCIBLE LIVE】Osari Hikaru * 【BIRTHDAY PARTY】Osari Hikaru * 【Power To Smile】Osari Hikaru * 【Dreaming Scenery】Osari Hikaru * 【BIRTHDAY PARTY】Nome Tatsuhiro (Full body) * 【INVINCIBLE LIVE】Nome Tatsuhiro * 【PHOTO BOOK】Nome Tatsuhiro * 【Unpredictable】Sekimura Mikado * 【INVINCIBLE LIVE】Sekimura Mikado * 【Art Stage】Teramitsu Yuduki * 【Made It Well】Teramitsu Haruhi * 【INVINCIBLE LIVE】Teramitsu Haruhi * 【BIRTHDAY PARTY】Teramitsu Haruhi * 【Hard Worker】Teramitsu Haruhi * 【Autumn Sky Date】Fudo Akane * 【BIRTHDAY PARTY】Fudo Akane * 【PHOTO BOOK】Shingari Miroku * 【Seeking Recipes】Shingari Miroku * 【New Year's Eve】Fudo Akane * 【BIRTHDAY SWEETS】Nome Tatsuhiro * 【Chocolate for Friends】Teramitsu Yuduki *【Collab Cafe】Nome Tatsuhiro *【Latte Art】Masunaga Kazuna |-| Story= For details on how to input the Talkbox Template, head over to Template:Talkbox/doc. - Event Stories= Event Stories *Newcomer Training! On Scene Report *Heart Burning Ocean Sky *Let’s Shoot! Rainbow Sparkle *Refreshing Cool! Autumn Festival *Happy funny Halloween *FUN! FUN! FALL! *LINKING☆TWINS *Dreaming Xmas LIVE *Simmering Winter Onsen Trip *Bitter Sweet Chocolate *LOVE SONG SESSION *Cheers! for New Life *Seize VICTORY! Sports FES *Glittering Rainbow Raindrop *Fly High! INVINCIBLE LIVE (Part 2) *Twinkle! Lantern☆Star Night *SPLASH SUMMER FESTIVAL *Heart Pounding! Happening VACATION *The Grand GREATEST SHOW *A to Z! Fun Fun Cooking *Autumn Leaf Dance Ayakashi Excursion *Welcome to the Haunted House *Magical Dreamy Parade *Special Night for Christmas *Fortune Comes! New Year Kakushi Cup Competition *Doki Doki!? Winter Romance *Make a Wish! Hoshizora Night Tour *GIFT OF LOVE for Valentine's Day *Gift of Thanks for White Day - Tomohisa= *Kitakado Tomohisa **SR ***VIP Room ***PARTY NIGHT ***Autumn's Taste ***Defenseless Morning ***Kind Tone ***PHOTO BOOK ***Gem Dealer ***Trap ***CHINA TOWN **SSR ***Flower Garden ***ON THE STAGE ***White Lion ***Snow Magic ***Starry Sky Surprise ***BIRTHDAY PARTY ***INVINCIBLE LIVE ***Dolphin Kiss ***New Year ***Stargazing - Ryuji= *Korekuni Ryuji **SR ***Our Secret ***PARTY NIGHT ***Coordinate ***Change of Pace ***CHINA TOWN ***Christmas Cake ***New Year **SSR ***Flower Garden ***ON THE STAGE ***Trick or Treat ***Greatest Mystery ***To Smile ***Phantom Thief ***BIRTHDAY PARTY ***Kite Flying - Goshi= *Kaneshiro Goshi **SR ***Obsessive Arrange ***PARTY NIGHT ***Bitter Taste ***Grasped Things ***Confidence ***PHOTO BOOK ***First Aid ***Partner **SSR ***Flower Garden ***ON THE STAGE ***Pleasant Sound ***Christmas Promise ***Dripping Water ***INVINCIBLE LIVE ***BIRTHDAY PARTY ***Creeping Footsteps ***Date Plans - Yuta= *Ashu Yuta **SR ***Fluffy Happiness ***Capable Child ***PARTY NIGHT ***Like Myself ***INVINCIBLE LIVE ***Sheep's Cushion ***CHINA TOWN ***Only One in the World **SSR ***Flower Garden ***ON THE STAGE ***Emotional Fireworks ***Smile Fullthrottle ***Have A Bite ***BIRTHDAY PARTY ***Matching Blue Sky ***PHOTO BOOK ***No Direction ***BIRTHDAY SWEETS - Kento= *Aizome Kento **SR ***Hidden Face ***PARTY NIGHT ***Clumsy Fingers ***Tea Break ***Sincere Feelings ***Obsession ***INVINCIBLE LIVE ***Hikoboshi ***CHINA TOWN ***New Year ***Rose Petal Bath **SSR ***Flower Garden ***ON THE STAGE ***Lover Mood ***Undead ***Special Place ***Sparkling Town ***PHOTO BOOK ***BIRTHDAY PARTY - Kazuna= *Masunaga Kazuna **SR ***Aroma Present ***PARTY NIGHT ***Demon's Smile ***Bashful Smile ***Glass Tree ***PHOTO BOOK ***New Side ***Looking for Something ***Under the Starry Sky **SSR ***Flower Garden ***ON THE STAGE ***Chosen Reason ***Honest Feelings ***BIRTHDAY PARTY ***Three-legged Race ***INVINCIBLE LIVE ***Studious ***CHINA TOWN ***BIRTHDAY SWEETS ***Latte Art - Momotaro= *Onzai Momotaro **SR ***Date Coord **SSR ***ON THE STAGE ***PHOTO BOOK ***Ornament - Hikaru= *Osari Hikaru **SR ***UFO Catcher ***Choice Pose ***PARTY NIGHT ***Playing Tag ***Adding Emotions ***INVINCIBLE LIVE ***PHOTO BOOK ***CHINA TOWN ***Everyone's Memory ***Daruma Dropping **SSR ***Flower Garden ***ON THE STAGE ***Admired Stage ***Runway ***Confession ***BIRTHDAY PARTY ***Power To Smile ***Dreaming Scenery - Tatsuhiro= *Nome Tatsuhiro **SR ***Surf Shop ***Samurai Knowledge ***PARTY NIGHT ***Firework Memories ***Hands Full ***Fighting Spirit ***INVINCIBLE LIVE ***Placed Order ***CHINA TOWN ***New Year **SSR ***Flower Garden ***ON THE STAGE ***Southern's Nectar ***Refresh ***BIRTHDAY PARTY ***Take A Breather ***PHOTO BOOK ***Enjoy Cool Breeze ***Collab Cafe - Mikado= *Sekimura Mikado **SR ***Private Shot ***Glasses Key Point ***PARTY NIGHT ***Reliable Exstence ***Candle Night ***PHOTO BOOK ***INVINCIBLE LIVE ***Kayak ***Small Adventure **SSR ***Flower Garden ***ON THE STAGE ***Unpredictable ***Perfect Acting ***BIRTHDAY PARTY ***Meticulously Caring ***Cheer Battle ***Great Detective ***CHINA TOWN ***BIRTHDAY SWEETS - Yuduki= *Teramitsu Yuduki **SR ***Calming Place ***PARTY NIGHT ***Sweet Wolf ***Heart Warming ***Common Points ***CHINA TOWN ***Stars Gift **SSR ***Art Stage ***Calm Time ***Synchronicity ***BIRTHDAY PARTY ***PHOTO BOOK ***Kind Feelings ***Handbell ***Chocolate for Friends - Haruhi= *Teramitsu Haruhi **SR ***Love's Locomocodon ***Comedy Live ***PARTY NIGHT ***Bitter Wolf ***Recommend Coordi ***PHOTO BOOK ***Special Cocktail **SSR ***Flower Garden ***ON THE STAGE ***Bursting Fireworks ***Two As One ***Unexpected Side ***Made It Well ***BIRTHDAY PARTY ***Hard Worker ***CHINA TOWN - Akane= *Fudo Akane **SR ***Past Dojo ***Shading Effort ***PARTY NIGHT ***Beach Volleyball ***Fan Service ***Off Shot ***PHOTO BOOK ***Nagashi-Somen ***Thank you Gift ***Sparkling Small Box ***Message **SSR ***Flower Garden ***Challenge ***Autumn Sky Date ***Rainfall ***INVINCIBLE LIVE ***Surprise ***BIRTHDAY PARTY ***CHINA TOWN ***New Year's Eve - Miroku= *Shingari Miroku **SR ***Keepsake Shirt ***PARTY NIGHT ***Firm Person ***Various Preparations ***Pro Nature ***Serious Match ***INVINCIBLE LIVE ***Hawaiian Shave Ice ***Seeking Recipes ***CHINA TOWN **SSR ***Flower Garden ***ON THE STAGE ***Athletic ***Ultimate Stoic ***Freshers ***BIRTHDAY PARTY ***PHOTO BOOK ***To Conquer ***Pursuing Recipe }}